


Pardon, It Was Lust in Translation

by SvenYves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: Darcy, the French farm girl, meets the Norseman Steven. Steve just really, really likes Darcy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Viking AU is here! I did my research and then had to get away from it or everyone would get a research paper. But this is my play on the Viking AU stories. I picked Swedish as Steve's native language. I didn't want to try Norse and that would be too much work and then I might get sucked into learning Norse runes and stuff, so no. The Swedish is from dictionary.com. So it is probably wrong. So just ignore it if you speak Swedish. Also, let me know if anyone has a great translator website. Because I would be grateful.

Darcy had heard the stories of their raids on her land. The Norsemen had come and were pillaging. Her own community was small and poor. Though the Norman did not raid them, she had seen a few of these men and some women come through for housing or supplies. From what she had seen, they were usually large. Their hair was usually light, cut in a way not seen in this part of the world. And they had all kinds of items to trade. Some of these foreigners even stayed, and married people of her village. She had heard, words from these foreigners, that their king could be taking the land and rule them. That sort of affairs would not affect Darcy, and she did not know how soon this exchange of power would occur, if it ever did. 

What she did know was one of the newcomers, a Norsemen, was staring at her from across the market. Her father had left her to get some needed supplies while he went to the craftsmen to see what repairs could be made on their farm equipment. This Norseman was one of the biggest men she had ever seen. Both in height and muscle, she thought he was one of those Gods the Norse worshiped. She could tell he was blonde from the hair that was still on his head; the sides and back was shaved but he still had hair on the top. And Darcy noticed that his eyes followed her as she walked between the merchant stalls in the market quarter of their village. He was speaking to a man dressed in a similar Norse fashion, the bright blues and reds of their long shirts and pants, but Darcy noticed the other man had dark hair. The first Norse she had seen with hair like hers. Though this man had very long hair on the top with shaven sides. Then she realized she had been staring at the two for some time and the blonde was smiling at her. And with a push from his friend, he started walking in her direction. Darcy turned her back and focused on the expensive silk in the merchants stall, not that she could afford it.

“Hallo.” The Blonde said to the back of her head. Darcy noticed his accent and thought he must have just learned the language.

“Hello.” Darcy said turning her head in his direction but not looking at him. 

“You would look nice in the blue.” He pointed to the blue silk on display. Darcy blushed. Of course, she had to attract the attention of this man. She knew her father asked about her marrying constantly. She didn’t want to get married and she had made up living with her parents so long by being productive on their farm and showing her parents that she could be useful. But if her father saw her talking to this man, she knew he would ask about his interest with her. So, Darcy tried to get this man to leave her be.

“I am sure anyone would look nice in that color. It is very expensive and very bright.” Darcy said and hoped it sounded dismissive.

“The blue will match your eyes and look nice with your hair. Sir, I will take it.” The Blonde took out the needed gold pieces and gave them to the merchant, who quickly gave the Blonde the whole bolt of fabric. Darcy had rarely seen gold pieces and she had never seen someone buy that much of a quality fabric before. The Blonde turned to her and laid a corner piece of the fabric on her shoulder.

“See. Perfect. Now you can make a dress.” He held out the bolt to her and was grinning quite brightly at her. Darcy did not know what to do. Would taking his gift be seen as her willing to accept any other advances? She really wanted the fabric; it was so beautiful. She could make her mother a dress. And she thought he was quite beautiful too. He did not smell like the other men in their village; he smelled clean and not like stale ale. She only worried if he did make advances on her that she really couldn’t fight him off. But he was giving her a gift and knew nothing about her. 

Darcy took the silk from the Blonde.

“Sir, thank you so much. I do not have anything of value to offer in return for this gift.” Darcy hoped that he would not offer to bed her in return for such a gift. She was no in the mood for it.

“All I ask is a name.” 

“I am Darcy.” 

“I am Steven.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Darcy was about to dismiss herself but she heard her father calling for her. 

“I have to go now. My father is calling. And I have to leave. We have to go home now. It was nice, Steven.” And she ran away before she could stumble upon her word. Why was she doing that? She usually had a witty tongue against men who only wanted one thing from her. But Steven made her act like a young maid. Maybe it was because he seemed so nice? She made it back to their cart before her father wondered into the market.

Darcy knew that her father would ask. Well, he would ask about the fabric that Darcy had to tell him that someone got it for her.

“Who?”

“You don’t know him.” This was a mistake on Darcy’s part. She said ‘him’.

“Was it Tomas’s son, Brian? That boy has an eye on you.”

“Father, Brian has his eye on every woman within travel distance. And no. He said his name was Steven, I didn’t know him.”

“Steven? And he just bought you this silk? Did he say anything else?”

“Yes, he got the silk and he asked for my name. That is all. Nothing will come of this.” Darcy said this last part as more of a suggestion to her father to not make it anything more.

“Of course, just a nice deed by a stranger.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Darcy knew why her father wanted her to meet the craftsman in town without him to check on the progress of their broken equipment. He claimed it was because he was needed on the farm and couldn’t leave. While she knew it was a plot to get her into town, she also couldn’t argue because she didn’t want to be ungrateful of the trust he was putting in her. She was actually going to town, alone, and she wanted to prove to her father that she could do it. So Darcy was given their older mare to travel into town, which made her quite happy. Town wasn’t too far from their farm and Darcy had walked at other times if she wanted some supplies. Her father giving her one of the horses was so unexpected and she happily set off to town.

The trip itself would have been uneventful to anyone but Darcy. She made it to town, chatted with the craftsman, who was completing their orders on time and she even got to talk to someone about selling some goats milk from their small herd of goats on their farm. So, Darcy was happy at the success of her trip. And right when she turned to look at the horse she left waiting in the craftsman’s stall, there was Steven standing next to her horse. She sighed at her luck. Of course, this would happen to her on her first trip into town alone. So, she walked up to her horse and she noticed that Steven was not really standing by the horse but leaning into the stall’s wall. And then she smelt him. Ah, Darcy thought, he is drunk. 

“Hallo, what a surprise!” His accent was thicker and he was grinning at her.

“Yes, what a surprise.” Darcy drawled as she fixed the saddlebags on the mare. She was stalling though she had no real reason to do so. 

“I had to see you again. You were gone…4 days!” At his pause in the sentence, Steven actually lifted his hand and counted to four before continuing. While annoyed at his interruption, Darcy thought that he still seemed sweet, even drunk.

“I live on a farm, there was work to be done. I do not come into town often.”

“Oh, yes. That makes sense. I, I missed you. You are very beautiful…” Darcy raised her eyebrows at this. 

“Thank you, sir.” Darcy knew that she was being stiff but she didn’t want Steven to get the idea that he could charm his way into her bed with a nice word.

“I mean this. Truly. You are like Freya. Är du en gudinna? De måste ha skickat till dig här eftersom de är avundsjuka på din skönhet. Jag hoppas bara att vara så lycklig att vara i din närhet.” (Are you a goddess? They must have sent you here because they are jealous of your beauty. I would only hope to be so lucky as to be in your presence.)

Darcy looked at him in confusion. She was mainly confused because he was speaking in a completely foreign language. But also because she had no idea what he was talking about. Who was Freya? He must be very drunk and this made Darcy worry about his safety. He didn’t seem to know that he had switched languages. Someone would surely take advantage of him in this state. So, she moved over to him and took his arm in her hands. 

“Steven, tell me where you live. I will see that you get back.” She started walking in direction of the local tavern and inn; Steven staggered but followed her lead.  
“Käraste, jag skulle älska att ta dig hem. Men, jag skulle föredra att uppvakta er ordentligt och vara ons innan du går till sovrummet. Jag respekterar dig...” Steven slurred. (Dearest, I'd love to take you home. However, I would prefer to woo you properly and be wed before going to the bedroom. I respect you...)

“Of course, Steven, of course.” Darcy absently said as he continued on. She figured that Steven was going to continue in his native language even if she did point out he way speaking a different tongue. She was going to take him to the inn and let him figure it out from there. Steven wasn’t making the trip easy. He would lean into at some points and rub his hands on her hand and arm. He would even smell her hair and say something that she didn’t understand. Finally, Darcy made it to the inn.

“Alright, you big Blonde Norse, get in there.” Darcy tried to push him through the door of the inn that only had a few people in it at point in the afternoon. 

“Darcy, Darcy. Kommer du gifta dig med mig?” (Will you marry me?)

“If it will get you inside and in your bed, yes. Yes, to what ever your question was, Steven.” Darcy had stepped inside the building and was looking for Frederick, the innkeeper to see if Steven was staying here. 

“I will make you happy. I swear it. You are so, so lovely.” Steven was grinning like an idiot. Darcy continued to ignore him, until she saw the brunette from before start waving from the back of building where the tavern was located. 

“Hej! Steven! And the gundinna!” (the goddess!) 

Steven’s friend walked over to them and grabbed him by the shoulders holding him upright, as Steven was about to fall over. 

“I have to be going now. Goodbye, Steven. It looks like you are in good hands.” 

“Steven would prefer your hands to mine. I am James, since he cannot make the introduction. The lady is leaving, Steven.” Steven, at this point, had been almost asleep. At James’s voice, he woke more, grinned at Darcy and turned to James.

“Hon gick med på att gifta mig. Min fru är så underbara och vackra… “ (She agreed to marry me. My wife is so wonderful and beautiful…)   
James laughed and gave Steve a pat on the back. 

“About time you asked, Steven.” 

“Yes, well, I do have to be going.” Darcy did not really care what Steven and James was carrying on about, she had to get home soon as she had already wasted too much time and Steven was safe with a friend. 

“Goodbye, Darcy, I will see you soon…” Steven said as he tried to stay awake. 

“I am sure I will.” Darcy said and walked out of the building back to her horse.


End file.
